Communication devices may include data, applications, and network resources, accessibility to which is controlled by security protocols. For example, user accounts, administration rights, password protection, database management, and others may be managed by or otherwise associated with different entities (e.g., an enterprise, an individual, etc.).
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.